


balls

by Animemes



Series: a dumbass chatfic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Seriously guys, balls, chatfic, enjoy i guess, idk what this is, tsukki's mentioned in here, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemes/pseuds/Animemes
Summary: The chatfic nobody wanted where Hinata decides to crash the Shiratorizawa Training Camp and Kageyama comes along for the ride.Alternatively summarized: a poorly beta-ed chatfic that's so bad, it's good.





	balls

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me too harshly for this piece of shit.

_Sun. Nov. 18_

**Hinata** _(9:30)_

im thinking about sneaking into tsukishimas training camp. thoughts?

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:46)_

Please don’t. He’ll kill you.

 

 **Hinata** _(9:50)_

no he wont. i have a plan.

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:50)_

Yes he will.

 

 **Hinata** _(9:50)_

this is no longer up for discussion.

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:50)_

Didn’t you say you wanted my opinion?

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:51)_

Seriously, do not go.

 

 **Hinata** _(9:52)_

what are you saying, swageyama-kun? i cant understand the gibberish youre typing.

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:52)_

If I hear tomorrow that you actually went . . .

 

 **Hinata** _(9:52)_

hmm? what are you saying?

 

 **Kageyama** _(9:52)_

Everyone is going to kill you. Don’t. Go.

 

 

_Mon. Nov. 19_

**Kageyama** _(15:39)_

You crazy bastard.

 

 

_Tues. Nov. 20_

**Kageyama** _(14:34)_

So? Are you excited to be the ball boy?

 

 **Hinata** _(14:35)_

im not talking to you.

 

 **Kageyama** _(14:35)_

Did your plan go how you intended?

 

 **Hinata** _(14:36)_

im not answering.

 

 **Kageyama** _(14:36)_

Are the others playing nice? Don’t forget to scope out the competition for next year!

 

 **Hinata** _(14:37)_

youre starting to sound like tsukishima.

 

 

_Wed. Nov. 21_

**Hinata** _(16:15)_

balls.

 

 **Kageyama** _(16:16)_

Huh?

 

 **Hinata** _(16:16)_

balls balls balls.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:16)_

so many balls. receiving so many balls.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:16)_

endless pain. there are too many balls.

 

 **Kageyama** _(16:16)_

Uhh . . .

 

 **Hinata** _(16:17)_

theres a never ending supply of balls.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:17)_

i really just want to hit one with my own hand.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:17)_

im feeling withdrawal affects. when will i get to touch another ball again?

 

 **Hinata** _(16:17)_

i think im addicted to balls. theyre just so nice, you know?

 

 **Kageyama** _(16:18)_

Did you get high on air salonpas?

 

 **Hinata** _(16:18)_

they feel nice in my hands. especially when theyve been recently pumped and feel firm.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:19)_

they wont leave me alone. im being haunted by balls.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:19)_

IM BEING HAUNTED BY BALLS!

 

 **Kageyama** _(16:19)_

We are talking about volleyballs, right?

 

 **Hinata** _(16:20)_

yes of course volleyballs. what did you think i was talking about?

 

 **Kageyama** _(16:20)_

Nothing.

 

 **Hinata** _(16:20)_

ballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballsballs.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs away because i have no idea what the fuck this is*


End file.
